The Note II
by 143csi4ever
Summary: Catherine looses the note that Sara gave her. Warning: SC pairing. Don't like, don't read. conversational...


**_rating: T this time...and for Sara and Catherine pairing. Don't like don't read._**

---oOo---

"Okay, hand it back."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, Sara. The note."

"The note?"

"The note you gave me earlier."

"About the staff meeting tomorrow morning after shift?"

"No, the other note."

"To see Ecklie later? That note's for me."

"Nooooo. The _other_ note.'

"If this is a trick question, Catherine. I'm not getting it."

"The one you wrote me when we were at the break room."

"Oh. That note."

"Yes that note. Give it back."

"I gave it to you."

"Seriously, give it back."

"I don't have it, Catherine. Honestly."

"What? I thought you picked it up when we left the break room!"

"I didn't. You were reading it."

"Oh, Sara. Those were private notes!"

"Umm, yes, Catherine. The 'things I like to do' notes."

"I gotta find it!"

"Hey, no sweat, babe. It's unsigned anyway. I'll make you another one."

"No, I want that one."

"It's probably thrown by now and..."

"I need to find it. I need to retrace my steps. Got to go back to the break room. I gotta find it. I need..."

"Catherine that was hours ago. It's gone by now and..."

"I NEED TO FIND IT!"

"Wow. No need to get hysterical about it."

"Listen, Sidle. I love those notes you write me. I treasure them. I read them over and over again. I memorize them. I relive the memories that were written about them. It keeps me going. It keeps me sane. When I don't see you throughout the shift, I read them. It keeps me close to you. A reminder of how we are together. I need the notes to function right. And if one is lost, I will loose it. Got it?"

"Umm, yeah. Sure, I got it. I didn't know how much it..."

"And tonight will not be a good night for all the people in this building if I don't find my note. I will turn this place over, brick by brick. Got it?"

"Got it, babe. You know, you're kind of cute and hot when you're angry like this that it makes me want to..."

"Sara."

"We can go to your office and..."

"Sara."

"It's a slow night and really wont take long for us to..."

"Sara."

"No one's going to miss us if we head there..."

"Sara. Focus."

"Oooookay, we'll find it. We're CSI, we'll follow the evidence, and the evidence does not lie."

"Oh, stop sounding like Gil, I'm totally not in the mood."

---oOo---

"What are you smiling about, Greggo? What are you reading?"

"Someone left me a note in the breakroom."

"So?"

"I got a secret admirer, Nick. So whose the man now, huh?"

"You wrote it yourself to boost your ego."

"It's a chick's handwriting. Look."

"Sure. Hmm. Whoa...this is a hot love note."

"Yes, my man. Someone in here has the hots for the Greg man."

"Hmmm. This is ...Wow. 'I love watching your face as I...'"

"See? I told you someone has the it for me."

"Give it back. Let me read some more. 'I love the way you arch your back when I...'"

"Hot, huh."

"Greg."

"I told you. I'm the man!"

"Greg..."

"I need to find this mystery woman and..."

"Did you finish reading this? I'll give you credit 'as your long strawberry blond hair fall my bare skin as I...'"

"What?"

"Or if you have 'porcelain skin that warms up as I...' "

"Hey, you two freeze."

"Hey, Catherine, Sara."

"Hi, Catherine. Hey, Sara."

"That's my love note."

"Well, I found it in the..."

"You better hand it to her, Greg. You don't want to mess with Catherine right now. Not in her current psycho state."

"How do I know it's for Catherine, Sara?"

"Trust me, it's for her. Just fork it over, Greg."

"Umm. I don't want to be a part of this. Two women with an imaginary whip and a wild mustang behind them, you're on your own, Greg. Bye!"

"Yeah, Nick. Best you go away. Now hand it over, Greg."

"Greg, for your own sake and Catherine's sanity, give it back."

"Well..."

"Just give it to Catherine, Greg."

"Greg Sanders, I'll say it slow so it'll register. Give. Me. My. Note. Now. Or. I. Will. Hurt. You. Over. And. Over. Again. Till. The. Day. You. Die. Got it?"

"Okay, I got it. Here. Man, that was a smokin' hot note."

Thank you, Greg."

"Yeah, thanks, Greg. Happy, Catherine?"

"Ha. Ha. Tickled pink. Thank you. I almost ripped him in half with my bare fingers. I need a drink of water now. You coming, Sara?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up."

"Wow. She really will turn into the ultimate warrior just for that note."

"You really don't want to mess with Catherine and her little notes, Greg."

"So, Sara, who is this mystery lover of Catherine?"

"Oh, you know... someone..."

"That person must be a great lover, huh. Man, I sure wish I could do those things he described, those were really some hot stuff."

"Well, I need to catch up with Catherine. But I can give you pointers if you need it."

"Wow, that'll be great, Sara. Thanks."

"See you later, Greg."

"I'll call later. See ya, Sara." W_ait a minute... Wait. A. Minute! No way! Sara?... Holy momma of montana!_ _Sara? Sara and Catherine? Hotter than WOW!_ "Sara! Sara! Wait up! About those tips...!"

**--oOo--**

**please review, it would be really appreciated...**


End file.
